Various means exist for controlling pests, including insects and rodents, in or around the home. For example, adhesive strips, sometimes referred to as “glue traps” may be used to attract and eradicate pests. Pests may be attracted to a chemical attractant applied to a paper, and when a pest makes contact with the paper, an adhesive ensures that the pest remains stuck to the paper. Because pests cannot separate themselves from the paper, they ultimately die of thirst, hunger, or age. Handling glue traps, however, may be difficult because the adhesive is typically very strong and may inadvertently attach itself to the person installing the glue trap. Also, the glue trap may need to be installed away from where persons are expected to walk so that it does not accidentally adhere to people or pets. However, placing the glue trap in a remote location may reduce the likelihood that it will attract and trap pests.
Another means for addressing pests—typically insects—is by candles, such as Citronella candles. The candles emit a scent that may repel insects. However, candles are a potential fire hazard and often produce unwanted smoke and wax drippings.
Other existing devices for attracting and killing insects, sometimes referred to as “bug zappers,” typically include a light source surrounded by high-voltage, electrically charged metal elements. Many flying insects, including mosquitos, are drawn to the light source, and are electrocuted when they make contact with the charged elements. Some bug zappers need to be placed on the floor or another flat surface and may be accidentally contacted by persons or pets passing near the bug zapper. Certain bug zappers may be suspended from a post or a ceiling, but mounting the bug zappers can be difficult and/or time consuming, and may still be accidentally contacted by persons passing near the bug zapper. Also, bug zappers typically need to be plugged into an electric socket, further complicating installation.
Some existing lighting devices are capable of connecting to lightbulb sockets and emitting insect control material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,246,919, issued to Porchia et al., discloses a screw-in lightbulb with a dispenser that may be used to evaporate and emit fragrances and other active ingredients, including an insect control substance such as an insecticide or insect attractant. However, the active ingredient dispenser is contained within the base and is not placed in proximity to the light sources and/or used with an adhesive chemical to eradicate insects. Also, the placement of insect control material near a ceiling or lamp light socket may not control pests that scurry along the floor, away from the insect control material.
There is therefore a need for improvements in pest control devices that overcome some or all of the previously described drawbacks of prior pest control options.